The Benson Burn Notice
by DetOliviaBenson
Summary: Olivia is no where to be found. Elliot has to find her at what ever cost. He has to figure out how to save her life from a drug nobody knows about so he and Olivia travel to Eureka to find an old friend he knows from the Police schooling in collage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the SVU characters. I only own the evil villain called Burn Notice. The rest belong to the awesome writer named Dick Wolf.

Ch 1- Missing Agent

16th precedent

10:00am

Aug 7th 2009

The detectives were all sitting at their assigned desk, all except Olivia Benson. She wasn't there actually nobody has seen her since there drink night last night at Balies Bar and Grill. The last time anyone saw or even heard from her was when she said " Goodbye see you all in the morning about 9:00am OK". She decided she was going to walk home since it was only 2 to 3 blocks away from her apartment. She left at about 1:00am. Elliot Stabler sat at his desk doing the dreaded paper work that he usually saved for Olivia to do. He was just doing this paperwork just so he could look like he was doing something so the boss man wouldn't yell at him. He started looking at the clock and the bullpen entry way. He was starting to worry about his partner. He started getting mad at himself for not being able to make sure she got home safely from the bar last night. See Elliot had to rush home because his son Dickie fell out of the family tree earlier in the day and broke his left arm in an unique way. So he rushed home after listening to his missed phone messages. Elliot started getting a gut feeling that something wasn't right with his partner. She should of been here by now. I give her a call. Well he called and got the answering machine on both home and cell phones. He gets up from his desk and walks over to his captains door. He knocks and the captain mumbled a come in. He says to his captain that he needs to take a quick brake really fast. Captain says " Yes and tell me whats up when you get to her apartment, I'm worried too". Elliot says " will do captain.

Note from author :I hope to have more reviews. I would also except ideas any fans have about this story always welcomed. Good bad or even in between tell me so I know what you want. I will try to update it on a weekly or monthly base but school will start soon so can't make any promises. Thank you for reading this story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the SVU characters. I only own the evil villain called Burn Notice. The rest belong to the awesome writer named Dick Wolf.

CH 2 - ATTACK

Olivia's Apartment Building

Elliot rings Olivia's doorbell repeatedly. No reply, so a neighbor who has seen him around to pick olivia up for work let's him in and says " I heard a racket coming from Olivia's room last night glass breaking, I even heard her screaming I called the cops but they never showed up". Elliot calls cpatain on the phoen and tells him that olivia is missing. The neighbor heard a racket coming from her apartment last night. Captain said " I'll send CSU over there as soon as possable" Eliott says " neighbor called cops last night but no one showed up can you get fin and munch on that". " Yeah I will Elliott. Don't go in intill CSU gets there". "Ok cap will do".

35 minutes later

They run up to olivia's apartment # 18 to see it has already been left open for them. They look inside it's like a collage roomate mixed with a rock star trash hotel. Elliot takes a close look at the table and sees a card on the table. The letter had BURN NOTICE written on the front. Elliott grabs a pear of letex glove he picks up the card and places it into a evidence bag. Then he looks into the living room he sees that the coffee table is turned upside down. The chairs are broken into several pieces. He follows the voices he hears to the bedroom and finds a unbelieveable sight. Blood on the wall written in a message. He's stomach starts to turn and spin he races out of the room right as he meets captain Cregan at the door. The captain knew that Elliott and Olivia are close to each other. He sees Elliott distress. See Elliott made a promise to himself that he would not let anyone hurt Olivia he was going to take care of her.

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Hi I hope everyone has like what I have planned for this story sorry about the long wait. Let me know what you think if I get at least 3 reviews I will continue but if not then this will be my final chapter so review plz I would love to hear ideas others have for this story. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The Benson BurnNotice Ch 3

Elliott can't believe his eyes written in the blood is a poem that says "Look high look low and you'll never know look in between and you will never see all the wonders that she has for thee, go to south Boulevard and East Malibu is where I will contact you Elliott Stabler, be there at 1:00pm today miss and Olivia will pay me a kiss before death". Elliott asks Melinda if it was Olivia's blood and if she could run it to see. "Elliott it is her blood I ran the test from Olivia's AID scare she had last week it is 100% her blood sorry Elliott we will find the Bastard that did this to her". "I know we will and if I can get my hands on him he's going to be wishing he never messed with her". "Elliott did I just hear you correctly". "Yes cap you did", "Ok I just wanted to make sure, you will get some alone time with him when we catch him". "I got to go so I can get his call on time". Elliott's eyes where getting very blurry from the tears that he was holding off until he got in the car. He walked quickly out of the apartment. He would see Olivia's body dead in the morgue with a JANE DOE written on the toe tag. He couldn't hold the tears anymore they just started to fall. He quickly wiped them away as his captain came by him. "Elliott we will find her" captain said determinedly. "Yeah I know we will but I hope to god she's all right because if she's not I'm going to make him pay, and I hope she's not labeled in some morgue with a body tag labeled JANE DOE". Elliott started to show some more tears. "We will find her ALIVE Elliott we will I promise you that". "Cap I made her a promise to always protect her I can't fail her now I won't". Elliott heads out the door but before he goes the captain tells him he has to take fin with him to the contact place. So they head over to the address to put a trace on the payphone they see there before 1:00pm they get there at about 12:05.


	4. Chapter 4

The Benson BurnNotice Ch4

South Boulevard and East Malibu

Elliott sat there saying I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch once I get my hands on them for what they are doing to Olivia they will pay. The pay phone rings at 1.00pm Elliott answers it. "Hello", "Right on time El", "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT ONLY OLIVIA CAN CALL ME THAT" Elliott screams into the phone oh who ever this was is going to wish they didn't mess with his Liv Elliot thought. "Watch that Temper Elliott or else you will never see your precise partner Olivia again, or as you call her Liv" said the mysteries voice that Elliott wanted to strangle to death. "OK OK plz just let me talk to her, plz" said Elliot practically begging to hear her voice again. " I will if you watch your temper remember this is my game I make the rules and if you break them your partner will pay the price you got that", " I do but can I have a name to call you", " Call me BurnNotice", " OK what do you want", " I want a meeting with you alone at Peakberry Apartment, If I see anyone else Liv will die you got that" , " Yeah Ok I will" " Detective Stabler no weapons or I will make Olivia pay and by the way the trace on this phone is giving you a bunch of wrong places. Meet you in 200hrs"

Author: Thank you so much for the Reviews they have been inspiring to me, I wish to tell you that Olivia is my favorite character ever so she won't be killed off at all just I like putting her in the tough situations because I know she'll make it out more than ok. This is also EO all the way. Also CO for Eureka they belong together and I think that the teams are more than partners for SVU and Eureka they just belong together. Thank you if you have any idea's suggestions all allowed you can even tell me if it sucks if you want and I will put that in to the story. It's not for me it's for you the reader's thank you and plz plz plz review. Hope you all have a MERRY CHRISTMAS/Other HOLIDAYS


	5. Chapter 5

Benson BurnNotice CH 5

Peakberry Apartment #23

While Elliott and the team put together a way to get this prick. Olivia lay on the bed chained to it to where she couldn't try to get out because the prick BurnNotice drugged her last night; she remembered saying good bye to all the guys at the station last night. She told them that she would see them tomorrow. She only had two budlight limes so she wasn't drunk so she walked home. When she got there she was stabbed in the back with a needle which made her very dizzy. She stumbled over things but, she still kicked their butts by fighting with all of her might so they stuck her again. That's when her body just couldn't move at all. Then they took a knife to her wrist to write something on the wall above her bed then she gave into the darkness. She now was a little bit dizzy still and now she knew they drugged her with two needles. This guy comes out of the dark area he's standing in. He says "Nothing to worry about Liv your pain will be over in a minute". He just started to hit her for no reason at all. She yells "YOU BASTARD STOP IT". Olivia is getting very pissed off at this guy so she kicks him in his family jewels a couple of times. The guy starts to uncuff her and puts her on the floor and starts kicking her repeatedly in her side. She curls up into a ball to protect herself. Then he pulls out another needle and stabs her with it in her back. She feels the liquid starting to go into her blood stream. She then is in So much Pain All over. They injected this poison into her system which will make her be in a lot of pain. Olivia is in so much pain she gives into the darkness.

Peakberry Apartment 200hrs later

Elliot got out of his car and before he came he cooked up something with the others. Elliott had no weapons at all; he had a felling deep down that Olivia his Liv was hurt somewhere. He realized that he was saying his Liv he really did love him. He gets to the meeting place and has to wait for the one he calls BurnNotice. Elliott starts to get worried about her and starts thinking of the one who could be doing this to his Liv. The guy called BurnNotice comes out and taps him on the shoulder, He checks Elliott for weapons and he doesn't have any. See Elliot knew this so he had captain hiding in his vehicle in the trunk with a weapon and a mini video camera hidden in the key hole and he had Fin and Munch in a van across the street running identification software to match the profile with the guy. Elliott had a tiny little microphone where fin and munch would tell him who the guy was. "It seems he's related to Richard White, Elliott" says Fin. Elliott nods his understanding slightly. "Elliott we have a slight problem he has a sniper trained on you up top on the roof. " Go get him Munch I got Elliot's back" says Captain.

Author: I hope you like this newly added chapter. Plz review and thanks for the reviews form the last time. The CO is supposed to be carter and Allison. Plz review all reviews is accepted. Good bad let me know what you think.


End file.
